Skeleton is an important structure of the human body. When a bone breaks, a bone nail is often inserted into the bone. Then, a plurality of screws is inserted into the bone and extended through the through-holes of the bone nail. As such, the bone nail can be fixed in the bone to provide a supporting mechanism for the human body and to maintain the normal structure and shape of the fractured bone.
In general, after the bone nail is inserted into the bone, the locations of the through-holes of the bone nail can no longer be determined by the eyes from outside of the body. In light of this, the conventional bone nail was provided with a light-emitting element that is aligned with the through-holes of the bone nail. Therefore, after the bone nail is inserted in the bone, the positions of the through-holes of the bone nail can be located via the outgoing light that emits outwardly from the through-holes of the bone nail.
However, a portion of the light will be refracted or scattered as the light emits through the bone and the skin, thus changing its transmission direction and forming the halos on the surface of the skin. Since the sizes of the halos do not correspond to the diameters of the through-holes of the bone nail, it is still unable to preciously determine the locations of the through-holes via the halos. As a result, the accuracy in determining the locations of the through-holes is not high.
In light of this, it is necessary to provide a bone nail apparatus that can be fixed in place more conveniently.